


I Forget Myself

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Less than explicit consent, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Pippa catches Hecate touching herself and lends a helping hand.***Cackle's wasn't directly on her route, but it was much closer than Pentangle's was and Hecate had already offered her a place to stay for the night if she needed it. It was an easy decision. She simply hoped Hecate didn't mind finding Pippa stretched out on her couch the next morning. Pippa veered her broom off to the left and set a new course.





	I Forget Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something based on a tumblr prompt.

It was very, very late at night when Pippa made the decision to detour from her trip back to Pentangle's and head to Cackle's instead. Her meetings had run even later than she had anticipated, bleeding over into the wee hours as they tried to hammer out the last details before everyone headed home. She had thought to make it all the way back to Pentangle's that night, but she was nearly falling off of her broom with fatigue. Cackle's wasn't directly on her route, but it was much closer than Pentangle's was and Hecate had already offered her a place to stay for the night if she needed it. It was an easy decision. She simply hoped Hecate didn't mind finding Pippa stretched out on her couch the next morning. Pippa veered her broom off to the left and set a new course.

* * *

Pippa touched down on Cackle's roof and tried to transfer directly to Hecate's sitting room. Somehow she ended up in Hecate's bedroom instead. Funny, she normally had better control than that. She tried to be as silent as she could lest she wake Hecate unnecessarily. It was only because she was being so quiet that she heard it: a low moan coming from the bed. Pippa blushed what she was sure was bright red at appearing during what was clearly a private moment. She was just about to transfer away again when she heard her name. It stopped her in her tracks. Hecate obviously didn't know that Pippa was there, so there could be only one explanation for why Hecate would be calling her name out in her bedroom in the middle of the night. The thought of it caused Pippa's breath to catch in her chest as her skin flushed warm. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could see Hecate's hand moving under the covers, could see the way Hecate had her eyes closed and her head thrown back. It was too much for Pippa to resist. 

"Hecate," she whispered as she surged forward and captured Hecate's lips with her own, kissing her as if her life depended on it. Hecate reeled back trying to catch her breath but clutching at Pippa nonetheless. 

"What are you…"

Pippa kissed Hecate again before she could finish her question. "Later," Pippa murmured. "Please, later." She magicked off her own clothing, pulled the sheets back, and climbed into the bed with an already naked Hecate. She didn't bother with foreplay; Hecate was clearly already ready to be touched. She simply slid her fingers between Hecate's lips, gathered up some of the wetness there and started rubbing at Hecate's clit. It took barely a minute before Hecate was coming in her arms holding her tightly. Pippa placed light kisses on the skin of Hecate's neck and shoulder as she calmed and caught her breath. 

"I don't understand." Hecate pulled back away from Pippa thought she didn't go far. "What… what are you doing here?" 

"My meeting ran late. I thought I'd take you up on your offer of a bed for the night. I didn't particularly plan on it being your bed, but I heard you and I just couldn't stop myself. I mean, I could have if you'd objected, but…" Pippa paused. "It seemed like a good idea at the time?" 

"I'm still very confused." Hecate searched Pippa's face for something though Pippa didn't know for what. Pippa couldn't stop herself from yawning. 

"Don't be. I've wanted to do that for ages," Pippa said. "If I promise we can talk about it tomorrow, can we go to sleep for now? I'm exhausted." Pippa wrapped her arms around Hecate and snuggled against her. 

"You don't want…?"

"Oh, I most definitely do want but it's after 3 am. I'd pass out on you and that isn't particularly sexy." Pippa gently pushed Hecate onto her back where she could put her head on Hecate's shoulder. "Everything can wait until tomorrow when I can think straight again. Now just say, 'alright, Pippa' and go to sleep."

"Alright, Pippa," Hecate said. She pulled Pippa a bit closer and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
